


Magic and Other Problems

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Armor Break, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Public Nudity, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Corrin, a novice when it comes to all things magical, accidentally destroys her armor and clothes in the middle of the castle courtyard during a nightly training routine. Now, she has to sneak back to her room without being seen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Spell Gone Awry





	Magic and Other Problems

The beautiful Hoshidan courtyard was usually silent at night, but today there was a distinct, frequent sound of magic flying through the air, often accompanied by grunts of confusion and frustration. Corrin, princess of two kingdoms, had recently been taught how to use magic both from the east and the west, but she had a difficult time mastering it. She grew tired quickly, missed her marks, and channeling the energy necessary to fire off a spell took too much time. 

Tired and annoyed, she tried once more to hit the target several meters in front of her with a lightning spell. However, she missed, but rather than fizzle out, the spell bounced off the wall and struck her in the chest.

"Aaah!" The silver-haired princess cried out, more so in surprise than in actual pain, her spell having been weak for training purposes. That was not to say it lacked any punch whatsoever; the lightning spell had been conjured with the intent of destroying something, and destroying something it did, namely her clothes and armor.

Her black armor, more used for ceremonial purposes than actual combat, shattered, falling in useless pieces to the ground, while her bra was torn to shreds. The armor had always been revealing, more so than Corrin was normally used to, but now she was practically naked, wearing naught but black gauntlets, legguards, and a pair of small panties of the same color. Her whole fit, slender upper body and large breasts were completely exposed to the cool Hoshidan night air.

Covering her chest, needing an entire arm to fully try and protect her modesty, she whispered, "Oh no, oh no oh no oh no...!" Looking around, there was no one in sight, thankfully, but to reach her room she had to walk through a large portion of the castle. There was no way she was the only one still up!

' _And my panties match the color of what remains of my armor; someone might think I dressed like this on purpose like some kind of pervert...!_ ' She thought, her lip quivering and her red eyes wide. 

Inspecting the armor pieces, she noticed there was nothing she could use, and so, with a quiet cry of frustration, hardly the first and most likely not the last this night, Corrin walked into the castle. Moving as quickly and quietly as she could on her bare feet, she looked around each corner that she passed and listened for voices and footsteps. Torches were still lit, lighting up the smooth, dark brown wooden floor and the rice paper sliding doors of the castle's interior, the whole building serving as a monument of Hoshidan culture and architecture. 

Still covering her remarkable bust with one arm, Corrin walked carefully, both to remain quiet but also to not cause her breasts to bounce too much. They were incredibly sensitive, and moving around too much without a bra made them make too many motions that felt a little too good. The last thing she needed tonight was to get aroused by her own far too sensitive tits; then people would really assume she was nothing but a perverted princess!

Suddenly, her pointy ears picked up on the sound of conversation growing louder. Guards? Nobles? ...Her family members? No matter who it was, she needed to hide, perhaps she could go back the same direction from which she came...

She heard laughter. ' _N-No! Are you kidding me, there are two people behind me as well?!_ ' If nothing was done she would be discovered by at least four different people; she couldn't bear being seen even by one! Looking around frantically, she spotted a small table behind her. Realizing it was her only hope, she quickly dived under it and tried making herself as small as possible, having to assume an awkward, half-lying position. Her huge, round breasts touched the cool ground, making the princess shiver, and she had to cover her mouth so as to not make a lewd noise that would give away her position.

Practically hearing her heartbeat, she held her breath as the two groups of people got closer with every step. She saw their legs as they approached, meeting just in front of the table, less than a meter away from where she was hiding. 

"Prince Takumi, Oboro." Said one of the two people who had come from behind, his tone polite and respectful, most likely belonging to a guard.

' _Of course it's Takumi..._ ' Corrin thought, one hand still covering her mouth. ' _Couldn't it at least have been Sakura?_ '

The two guards continued their patrol, but Takumi and Oboro lingered. Her brother's retainer smelled the air. "Strange, did one of those guards use the same perfume as Lady Corrin? Or did she pass here recently?" She asked, almost giving the silver-haired princess a heart attack.

"I don't know what kind of perfume my sister uses." Takumi said, the ruffle of his clothes suggesting he shrugged, but he also sniffed. "Hmm, it does smell kind of nice though..."

The two finally began to move again. "I-Is there some kind of special scent you like, Lord Takumi?" Oboro asked after a while, though Corrin never heard her little brother's answer as they disappeared behind another corner.

Getting up once it was completely silent once again, Corrin stretched her back and neck quickly before continuing on, holding both of her breasts in her hands as she hurried through the castle. The rest of the trek was uneventful, a peaceful quiet having fallen over the beautiful building as the princess in her embarrassment rushed past works of art as well as paintings that looked as though they were judging her, the eyes following her half-naked body as she rushed past.

Finally, Corrin reached her room, located at the eastern wing behind two large sliding doors covered by thin, white rice paper. Quickly sliding the doors open, she closed them even faster and sighed in relief, a major crisis averted. Her room was big yet simple for a princess, with two large wardrobes, a desk with almost half the surface covered with perfumes and make-up sent by Camilla and Elise, several bookshelves, and a large futon. The floor was made of rice straw mats, called tatami, and there was a door at the side which led out to a small, private Hoshidan garden. On the wall was also a torch which Corrin lit, casting a warm glow over the room.

"Oh my, did your tits grow bigger _again?_ They must be as big as Camilla's by now." 

A sudden voice almost made the silver-haired princess jump through the ceiling. Covering herself instantly, she turned around and said, "A-A-Azura?! What are you doing here?!"

"I just came to return the book I borrowed from you the other week." The turquoise-haired songstress answered without missing a beat in her regular stoic voice, then smirked smugly, "More importantly, what happened to you? ...Did you dress up like that on purpose?"

"No!"

"I mean, the color of your _tiny_ panties matches the armor, so..."

"G-Get out of here!" Corrin all but screamed, her voice unusually high-pitched and her cheeks burning. She sounded like a teenager again, yelling at Xander for being an idiot for whatever reason she couldn't even remember anymore. 

Raising her hands with another self-satisfied smile, Azura walked past the silver-haired woman, but not before adding, "Are those really your workout panties? Your ass is way too big for those. They look like something I'd make my partner _beg_ me to put on during..."

"O-U-T!"

Closing the doors as loudly an angrily as she could, Corrin threw herself on her futon and tried ignoring the amiable laughter of the songstress outside, knowing she would never hear the end of this. She would never try using magic again.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to the "A Spell Gone Awry" prompt! We were supposed to write about 1000 words about a spell, curse, or what have you misfiring. 
> 
> The Fire Emblem Lewd Writers Discord server can be found here: https://discord.gg/7bAH34 - you must be at least 18 years old to join.


End file.
